


Zombie Apocalypse with Family

by SnowFireKurokami



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFireKurokami/pseuds/SnowFireKurokami
Summary: It's the end of the world but it's fine when you're with family, right..?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Junmyeon felt he was a practical minded and relatively easy going person. So long as there was a logical explanation for something and he got a moment to think then in any situation he was able to get through it. This behavior was possibly due to his parents, which like any stereotypical asian parent pushed him to get good grades in school. Now years later, fresh out of college and reaching the peek of his acting career he felt he was still the same. However there would always be an instance where something would take him for a loop and he wished to bury himself away to simply breath.  
Of course for some reason this habit of being practical didn't keep away the anxiousness he'd feel for a situation. Currently this was worry for his parents as he watched a local news broadcast for the nearby city on a rise of sickness among the people. 

"Baby, please don't freak out. It's fine isn't it? Your parents are smart people, just like you."  
The soothing voice of Junmyeon's spouse Jongdae said through the speaker of his phone. The younger male was actually within the aforementioned city an hour away from there home within the suburbs. In truth news about the spike of sick people had occurred two days prior and both men had decided to play it safe and stay way from certain hot spots.  
This however didn't stop Jongdae's manager from calling upset about a crunch in time schedules and this had forced the singer to go to the studio and simply remove the equipment to do the work at home. Junmyeon still wished he had followed him to see the shocked look on the managers face. 

"I know they are Dae, but they aren't young either, and my mom is like me." Junmyeon all but whined as he started to knead dough in a bid to keep himself calm. "You remember what happened when we first started dating right?"

"Yes, I do-"

"And when we went on our honeymoon." Junmyeon continued, "I know I told you I'd work on it but breaking the habit of ignoring my own body when work is involved is hard. So imagine me trying to tell my mother who's worse than me to care for her health more than business."

There was a moment of silence after Junmyeon stopped his ramblings, a twinge of regret hitting his chest as he wondered if he had just bothered his husband enough to make him hang up. Thankfully Jongdae's more than amused voice eased the fear as he floured sticky dough. 

"I'm sure you're father is very capable of keeping your mother from working herself sick. How about we go drop by after our shopping trip tomorrow hm?" 

Junmyeon's heart swelled as he smiled softly at his cellphone as if he could see the cat like easy smile of his love. "Really? You wouldn't mind..?"

"Not at all love~ Besides, I have to face the lion head on at some point." Jongdae joked referring to Jun's mother who had been more than a little displeased her baby had been married off before she even met the other groom!

"Alright, okay yeah. We'll do a surprise visit." Junmyeon agreed, the worry of the day being shoved to the back of his mind as they continued to speak of other things. 

The next day the two men went out early the morning to start there shopping trip. It wasn't obvious at first sight with how the world was slowly beginning to burn, but after wards in there own minds both would think it was so obvious things were just, different.  
Junmyeon despite being an actor was also into cooking and gardening and between jobs there was usual a reasonable stretch of him being at home. Due to this the garden of there suburban home was large with many various flowers and even two fruit trees and the odd herb. His cooking skills as well though not michelin star level was diverse and he enjoyed taking the time to do it from scratch. Due to this he naturally wanted to make a proper vegetable garden to have fresh food just outside his door.  
Jongdae happy with anything his love made, as he himself had a slight phobia of others cooking for him, was all too happy to indulge in the endeavor. 

So like this for three full days both were all too happy to delve into there small world and disregard everything else around them. They were about to sew the first seeds when disaster inevitably struck.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon had been watering the plants in the backyard, his pet cat Ranya dashing from under the spray into the hedges like a puppy as his fingers itching subtly at the feeling of water flowing against his palm from the hose, when there was a high pitched tone. Startled he backed a few paces and felt his heart sore high in his throat as he immediately got to his knees. A moment later there was a metallic click and a collar around his neck fell into the grass in front of him. Throat bobbing in anxiety Junmyeon's mind raced as he went over protocol in his mind. 

In the world there were individuals who had superhuman abilities, and at one point they outnumbered those without. However a massive war broke out and it caused the slaughter of millions along with a law to be passed down. Labeled the Exodus project, all ability users were to wear a collar around there neck to monitor there use. Anything above code would cause the collar to tighten around the wind pipe and an alert to go out to the proper authorities. If the collar was damaged or lost it's connection it would let out a high tone to alert any one close.  
By law it was allowed for any neighbors to have a tranquilizer issued to them just in case. Junmyeon who had been unfortunate enough to move an arm during school when his collar went haywire had said tranquilizer dart embedded into his neck by a fidgety teacher. This had caused much more issues that ended in a trip to the hospital. He didn't want a repeat. 

Swallowing thickly again Junmyeon flinched as he heard a thud on the far side of the fence a few feet away. 

"Oh goddess. Please let the police get here faster." He prayed about to call Jongdae when he heard the high pitched tone coming from in the house.

'His malfunctioned too?' He thought, his stomach sinking as he waited in the heating sunlight for anything to happen. However nothing did for quiet a while. Then he heard a groan from the side of the house. 

Concerned and not wanting to turn his head Junmyeon called out instead. 

"U-uhm. M-my collar is in front of me. Is this the police?" 

There was no answer besides a grunt, and then a hissing sound? Short minutes seemed to span for hours as Junmyeon felt the pressure of someone coming up behind him. The footsteps becoming more than just one as it fell in slow discord.  
'Are they scared?' Junmyeon thought to himself at the strange uneven footsteps that drew closer. And then as a cool wind blew, the smell hit.  
It was as if something had more than just died. It was rancid and smelled oddly of something burning, the scent making Junmyeon's breath immediately seize up with the thought of it being some kind of chemical poison. 

Ranya who'd been quiet under the hedges suddenly hissed and dashed forward claws striking the air. Shocked Junmyeon inadvertently reached for the cat and at the same moment a hand clamped down on his shoulder in a vice grip. 

"Junmyeon move!!" 

A yell caused Junmyeon to turn shocked, his eyes coming face to face with a greying human face. No. What it was couldn't be called human anymore. It's eyes were blood shot, black ooze pouring from every orfice on it's face and a nasty open wound was bubbling up in what looked like maggots. 

Before he could scream cold air rushed at his feet, and a body collided with the creature in a take down.  
A familiar head of snow white hair was the first thing Junmyeon saw before something else grabbed at his arms. 

"No- No! Let go!"

"Jun it's me!" Jongdae gasped as Junmyeon's elbow collided with his stomach. He sounded scared. Jongdae was never scared. "Baby come on we need to go inside!" 

Being half dragged into the house Junmyeon watched as another one of those monsters shambled into his garden. It's head at an odd angle as it swiveled to the sound of Jongdae throwing the patio door open. 

"Minseok! Hyung get in" Junmyeon called to the white haired male, stopping Jongdae from closing the door. Both gasped in horror as said person brought a hand shovel down on the head of the creature underneath him. His hand shooting out to throw the bludgeoning weapon at the other shambling creature, the blade lodging itself into it's head.  
It took several paces more as if confused before dropping down lifeless. However there was now more coming from the side and Junmyeon shuddered as a growl came from behind the fence as if frenzied by the noises. 

Minseok ran into the house followed closely by Ranya who decidedly hid under the couch as the men locked the door, Minseok shoving the couch in front as the curtains were drawn closed. 

A bang on the glass door made them all flinch, growing more uneasy as the banging became insistent. 

"Minseok hyung whats going on? When you said things were crazy you didn't specify this" Jongdae hissed out as Minseok rushed the two upstairs and into there bedroom. 

"I know I know. But Jongdae would you have believed me over the phone?!" 

Feeling his stomach curl as adrenaline started to boil down in his body, Junmyeon rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet  
"Will someone tell me what's happening?" Junmyeon got out, wishing desperately he was having some kind of nightmare. 

What were those things? Why did they look like his neighbors? Was some form of poison being spread?! 

Jongdae was quick to kneel beside his husband and rub a hand comfortingly against his back. Junmyeon not buying the smile on the others face with how static was making his skin tingle. A sure sign the latter was nervous.

"Min hyung called me a few minutes ago." Jongdae began, his voice low as if worried to raise it. "He- he was shouting a lot of things down the receiver and there was so much static..." He explained, voice choking up as he suddenly hugged Junmyeon, his whole frame shaking.

"I tried to warn you both." Minseok filled in, the usually chilled male now frowning seriously. "I know you guys avoid the news like the plague but this is a lot more serious than a monsoon warning." 

Jongdae and Junmyeon shared a glance, both could clearly see something was not right. Pursing his lips Junmyeon flushed the toilet and got to his feet. "Explain it to us now."


	3. Chapter 3

With the banging continuing at the door the three men inadvertently started to whisper amongst each other simply to be able to hear what was happening down stairs. Minseok himself had stationed himself at the bedroom door, frost traveling at the cracks in a bid to seal it closed. Slowly Minseok started to explain to them what had transpired the last couple of days. 

"You know how there's been a surge of sick cases right..? Well, it's more than just a spread of flu. It starts with a high fever, skin discoloration and then seizures. Before a full twenty four hours is up you're one of those things." Minseok explained slowly as he looked out the window into the garden down below. "There was an emergency broadcast just this morning explaining the symptoms. I tried to call sooner but the cell towers are starting to go down."

The two looked at each other as Minseok seemed to deflate with every worse he said. Junmyeon himself couldn't fully wrap his head around the situation. Wait. 

"Dae, my parents.." Junmyeon whispered clutching unto Jongdae's sleeve. Minseok rightfully looking confused. 

"My father called yesterday. We were going to go visit them, but he said not to bother because mom was too sick." Junmyeon whispered, a silence washing over them with the implications of the news. 

Suddenly feeling as if everything was too much Junmyeon physically shrank away from Jongdae's hold, unable to look either in the eye as he got up to leave the room. The ice melted away to puddle on the floor as he touched the doorknob, and belatedly he could hear Minseok say hushed words to Jongdae, though the static in his mind refused to allow him to hear properly. 

Walking into the guest room Junmyeon simply sat on the edge of the bed facing the wall. His hands found his phone and before he knew it he was reading articles and blog posts of the dangerous of the epidemic. Seoul, Daegu, Busan. They were all compromised. Videos of swarms of these creatures shambling along and taking chunks out of people.   
There were even a few videos on youtube of other countries with the same problems. He ultimately looked away when a mother sank her teeth into her own child. 

Everything was slipping out of control too quickly, and yet this problem had been occurring days before? How had it even spread so far? In the States the last bit of news about anything had been two weeks prior. How had he failed to notice it so badly..? If he had known...

"Jun..?" 

Minseok's voice filtered in from the door. It was quiet but it still made Junmyeon jump and whirl around wide eyed. 

"Easy. Damn reflexes like that no wonder you were captain of the basketball team." He tried to joke, walking over to sit on the other side of the bed with his back facing him. It was nice his hyung was trying to comfort him, but it would take much longer for it to be okay. 

"Where's Dae..?" Junmyeon asked, upset his voice wavered badly. 

"In your room. He uh- had to calm himself down." Minseok explained, the flickering of the lights a testimony to that. 

Junmyeon sighed softly also noting that the bed was collecting frost where Minseok was seated. There abilities leaking out essentially due to the anxiety they were all holding. Junmyeon's grandmother told stories on people who had absolute control of there ability but now with disuse simple things made it flair. Unfortunately this wasn't the best when one simply wanted a hug to calm down. 

"You used your power before you got here, didn't you?" Junmyeon asked after a long moment. It took a moment more before Minseok replied. 

"Yeah. Um, those people who're sick, those creatures. The ones with abilities still have them." He said slowly, "I had to get away from Heechul early this morning." 

Eyes widening Junmyeon looked over to Minseok. He couldn't believe having to face there work senior who had a teleporting ability. Not being able to tell where he'd come next, paired with how grotesque the risen creatures were must've been terrifying. Reaching out Junmyeon pat Minseok's back, the older's clothes were cold to the touch and if he kept it for longer Junmyeon was sure icicles would form on his fingertips. 

"What happens now..?" Junmyeon asked taking his hand back to rub it back to warmth. 

"I don't know. But, that's a question to ask Jongdae right..?" Minseok sighed heavily. "I should head back home and-"

Cutting him off with a sharp smack Junmyeon glared at the now shocked Minseok. "Dont you dare go back out into- that!"

"Jun cmon." Minseok all but whined clearly squirming at the strength behind the punch. "They aren't that fast, not all that quiet either and I have my car."

"And what if you get surrounded..? I heard them crack open the glass Min, and you live in one of the busiest areas." Junmyeon argued back now standing absolutely adamant. "Dae will agree with me in you staying." 

"You don't know- ughhhh fine" Minseok threw up his hands in defeat, just in time for Jongdae to step into the door with Ranya. "Congrats Jongdae, you just got a living air conditioner." 

Lips quirked up into a slight smile Jongdae nodded passing the cat over to Junmyeon to give both of them a tight hug filled with the tingling sensation of static. "Great. Let's get through this together."


	4. Chapter 4

Exactly fourteen days had passed since that first terrible morning and the three managed to keep each other sane through it all. Despite the collars no longer being active the internet thankfully was still fine for them. In short bursts. Conversing amongst themselves they opted to download information they might need, Minseok's input rather odd to them at first thought but he rightly insisted they needed it.

"We need to know the locations of nuclear plants. Yes! We need to know the signs of a natural gas leak! Junmyeon if you blackout one more time listening to how to st a broken arm you might as well get wrapped in a bubble" 

They had also dealt with the creatures in the backyard. It had been a mix of maneuvering, as they needed to get the shovels in the shed and the door was infamously loud when opened. Jongdae had acted as a distraction. Knocking on the window at the side of the house to draw them away while Junmyeon and Minseok had dashed to the shed and got it open.  
Before the first creature could throw themselves at Minseok, Junmyeon had brought the shovel down hard to the top of it's head. The feeling and sound of breaking open someone's skull, even if it was now a monster, was something that made Junmyeon recoil. It was as if he had shattered glass, the sound like a watermelon exploding and the smell down right horrific. 

A half an hour later with the rest dead Junmyeon was dry heaving into the begonia's and Jongdae didn't quiet make it back to the couch after they'd cleared the bodies.  
It was this incident, and two others after, where Junmyeon followed Minseok to clear the creatures from the street, that it came as a shell shock when Jongdae got up one day and announced he was going on a supply run.

"Alone!" Junmyeon near yelled, getting a cold hand slapped to his face as Minseok hissed shushing words. 

"Yeah." Jongdae mumbled, his eyes busy on the inside of the fridge. 

Even though light and water had gone out, Minseok was able to keep the inside of the fridge frosted over. It drained him, but it was a god send for the meat that would've been wasted. 

"We need more food. We didn't see this coming so we don't have anything unless you count, salt and pepper containers." Jongdae sighed as he closed the cupboard. "We need water as well. There was a new store and I think it could go faster and quieter if i go alone." 

In a way he was right. None of them were particularly quiet when a creature lunged from a corner, Junmyeon especially was guilty of dousing anything within a three foot radius. 

"There'll be extra space as well. Neither of our cars hold much luggage." Jongdae went on, leaning over the counter now very much adamant in going by himself.

However Junmyeon wasn't about to take it laying down. "Dae I love you, but that's the worst fucking idea."

"I- myeon." Jongdae huffed, stuttering at being spoken to so crassly, "You know it would be better to get these things and bunker down."

"The less trips we make would be better." Minseok added in, leaning back in the couch watching the two. 

"Are you both even hearing yourselves?" Junmyeon argued back, "We barely have experience with those things, and yeah the market closest to hear might not be popular but it has resources none the less. Do you think those- zombies are the only things to worry about?"

The room went silent as the words sunk in. Yes, it was something they'd been avoiding. It was easy for them to forget that the enemy wasn't only the literal walking husks in the area. It was dehumanizing but for a while Junmyeon had been looking at it all like one of the strategy games he played when bored. Even though the game gave you mobs to deal with you also had to look out for players that would cheat or butter up to you.  
It would be suicide to push into the feeling of distrust to other humans though, so Junmyeon felt as if he was about to walk a fine line putting it out there. But it needed to be said and acted on. 

"We go together or not at all." Junmyeon stated crisply thankful neither of them began to debate. "Min your car is silent right? How's the tank?" 

"About half." Minseok said after a moment's thought. "Quick too, so if things go down we pile into mine."

"..Jun, can I speak to you?" Jongdae ground out between his lips, grabbing hold of his husbands arm before there was protest. 

Being pulled into the next room Junmyeon gasped as he was suddenly shoved into the wall, static traveling up along his neck from his chest from where Jongdae was holding. 

"Jun do you love me?" 

"What-"

"Do you love me?" Jongdae repeated, his voice wavering as Junmyeon stared back into a hard set face, not missing how Jongdae's lips trembled or dark eyes searched his features desperately. It was a kind of look where he knew Jongdae was trying to memorize everything down to the placement of his bangs. Yet this was much more than that, and a thought struck Junmyeon like a hammer. 

Sucking in a shaky breath Jun did the first thing his body could do in that moment. Cupping Jongdae's face and smashing there lips together.  
It hurt like utter hell, both wincing at the rough press of there lips, Junmyeon himself willing to pull away to apologize but was caught as Jongdae threw his arms around his neck to pull him close.  
Both were soon panting into each others lips, tugging at the other to pull the other impossibly closer and somewhere along the way Junmyeon found himself straddling Jongdae's hips as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"I won't leave you." Junmyeon whispered after there hearts had stopped pounding loudly against there chests. "I won't leave you alone okay?" He repeated, keeping Jongdae from looking away as he rubbed his cheeks gently. 

As if a dam had broken Jongdae's face crumpled before a hitched sob left his throat. They clung unto each other like this, with Jongdae sobbing openly into Junmyeon's chest and the latter wetting his lovers hair with his own tears. After a few short hours both lay tangled in each other, more so Junmyeon having his leg over Jongdae's hips and arm around his shoulders while Jongdae's arms hugged around his waist.  
Quietly stroking his fingers through Jongdae's hair Jun planted gentle kisses to his forehead and temple. His body felt surprisingly light and heart gradually warming as he could feel the way Jongdae was relaxing. For a moment Jun wanted to send the younger to sleep. Having done it many times when they first started dating with his abilities. Yet he knew if he did, he'd be tempted to go out and do exactly what he refused Jongdae. 

"I'm sorry for earlier." Jongdae murmured, fingers idly pressing patterns into uncovered skin. "I just- I'm so scared of losing you. Seeing you like those- things." 

Hushing him gently feeling a tingle of static Junmyeon shook his head gently. "It's okay. I have the same thoughts. But I swear to you I won't do anything that would put myself or you in danger...You can do the same, right..?"

Jongdae sucked in a breath, letting it out with a sigh nuzzling his face further into Junmyeon's neck. "I won't...We totally ditched Min hyung out there though."

"Mm yeah, we did." Junmyeon nodded, both chuckling softly as they slowly pulled away from each other yet kept there lingering touches on each others hands. Fingers laced together the two walked down to the living room to see Minseok huddled into a corner like a toddler with Ranya snuggled against his chest. 

"Should we move him..?" Jongdae asked in the same moment Junmyeon walked over to shake Minseok wake.

"Uh- what?" Minseok mumbled half asleep as Jongdae chuckled behind them. 

"We're all sleeping together. Like a sleepover." Junmyeon explained, Minseok's brows immediately shooting up incredulously, because. Really?  
Unsurprisingly Junmyeon was serious as was Jongdae who naturally had a hotter body temperature so stuck to Minseok like glue as mattresses were laid out and they all piled on like sardines. Minseok pressed into the couch for extra security, Jongdae hugging his arm and Junmyeon putting an arm over the two of them. Ranya, the darling, made it a point to stretch his body over there pillows.  
After two seconds of being like this Minseok chuckled and then started to laugh at the ridiculousness. Junmyeon following suite as Jongdae smiled serenely between the two, possibly too tired from crying to keep his eyes open fully. 

"this feels like when we had that sleepover during highschool." Minseok whispered, realizing Jongdae's drooping eyes.  
Junmyeon's ears flaring up as the memory slowly came to the front of his mind and he immediately regretted as he rolled away. 

"Nooo don't remind me!" 

"But it was so funny!" Minseok giggled, tossing a couch pillow at him. "You were so deep in the closet you were fake gay"

Another giggling fit had the two trying to breath as they were also trying to stay quiet beside Jongdae who was out cold by now. It was probably due to them desperately needing to smile, or the situation might've cracked them. But regardless of it, it was much appreciated. Still smiling the two chatted about high school and into college when business had pulled them apart. It was pleasant and Junmyeon went to sleep comfortably relaxed and temporarily ignorant of the chaos of the world around them.


	5. Chapter 5

"All padded up Min hyung..?" 

"Yeah, let me just- got it. Let's go." 

With a nod Junyeon collected the grocery bags that they'd be using to haul items from the store to there cars. The morning after, the three had a simple breakfast of bland fried dumplings and somewhat bitter mint tea as they compiled a list of essentials that they would need. These things being mostly canned food, water and antibiotics.  
With the trip taking them out of there quiet neighborhood and into likely hot waters Junmyeon had rightly suggested they pad themselves just in case. This had led to creating haphazard armor of old cardboard from the garage and bath towels for there fore arms and calves. 

"It's possible these places have been cleared out so just expect to go to the next place after." Junmyeon said as they started to load into the two cars, "If there's more than ten zombies we'll figure it out based on location." 

"Can do, try not to be too slow." Min half jabbed at him, getting the finger and a childish raspberry sound. 

Driving through the neighborhood and out into the main road was a surreal feeling to say the least they would find. Not that things had changed drastically, it had only been a few weeks, but that it felt. Normal. The sky was a lovely azure blue, the wind was blowing through trees and shrubs and a couple birds chased one another through the greenery. The community they lived in by all means was always quiet. Situated in the 'richer' part of the area and removed from the bustle of the city. Therefore Junmyeon and Jongdae were used to the quiet, though not by this much. 

As Junmyeon had predicted the first store they stopped at was essentially empty of possible loot. Or rather it smelled to high heaven! The organic and all natural produce which took up ninety percent of the store, due to nearby clientele, had effectively turned black. Flies buzzed insistently in the air, and Minseok had to drop a fallen sale banner to block the sight of maggots pulsing inside what may have been fruit at some point. 

"Oh dear god-" Jongdae gagged, as he made the mistake of opening the door to the storage area, Junmyeon rubbing his back as the other was most sensitive to smells. 

"Cmon let's go, not even the jarred stuff is going to be very helpful" He sighed, about to call Minseok when he realized the other was gone. 

On edge Junmyeon felt his heart pick up as he glanced around and quickly hurried out with Jongdae trailing behind. For a moment they both squinted at the sunlight now more over ahead and could only see the empty lot. Before one of them could make the mistake of calling out Minseok, a flash of white at the corner made Junmyeon sigh out in relief. 

"Hyung? Minseok hey..!" Junmyeon hissed hurrying around the corner of the store and choked on his air as he sucked in a breath too sharply. He had forgotten there was another store attached, or simply he had forced it out of his mind. Jongdae who shortly followed chuckled drily before following Minseok inside. 

"Cmon love, you knew this day was coming." 

"But at the end of the world..?" Junmyeon moped as he walked behind him, his ears growing hot as he glanced at the image of a woman advertising a thick too realistic plastic penis. 

Thankfully the sex jokes were actually at a minimum in the sex shop. It wasn't particularly racy, it looked deceptively like any other high end pharmacy except for the various shelves of adult toys, lubricants and miscellaneous items. Junmyeon however by the time they left felt and looked twenty degrees hotter due to now knowing his best friend had a thing for big and his sweet husband of all people stared a bit too long at a gag and whip pairing. Not that he wouldn't want to try if asked, but he wasn't about to tell either of them that soon! 

"We should think about suppressants huh?" Jongdae murmured once they were back on the road and Junmyeon had turned into his usual shade.

"Yeah." Junmyeon replied simply as they passed by a group of zombies scattered along the sidewalk. His mind dipping into the dark at the thought of building a family in this kind of world. Sure it was becoming a bit better in terms of them learning and the world before wasn't all that safe either, but something about losing there child to either a creature or the common cold if the world stayed like this made Junmyeon's heart sink. "Probably best to not bother trying." 

Jongdae simply hummed reaching over to take Junmyeon's hand which he squeezed immediately for comfort. The next supermarket they came by was shockingly untouched save for a gate that seemed to have been knocked down by a vehicle or large mob. The lot had a few cars and scattered zombies however the ones they could see were all flat on the ground hopefully dead.  
Parking the three glanced at each other before Junmyeon approached one of the bodies with a wide berth. The zombie looked like any other though a bit more shriveled from being in the hot sun, half of it's head seemed to have been knocked in which was good for them. 

"I think they're all dead, let's just head in and get what we need." He said as he came back. Grabbing there bags they headed towards the front entrance first, a metal grid partition had been pulled down and locked by a heavy chain. They could see into the supermarket which unsurprisingly was dark and seemingly void of zombies. 

"How're we gonna get in?" He sighed kicking the chain while Junmyeon lit the inside with a flashlight, the light managing to glint down a few aisles.

"Easiest way I know." Minseok muttered and stretched, Junmyeon and Jongdae taking a few steps back as the air started to get cold. Minseok's hands turned white with frost as he held unto the chain. During the tiny groups time clearing out there neighborhood they had started to use there abilities more. Despite the previous taboo of it Junmyeon was glad they were doing it, there abilities growing stronger, this was apparent in the fact Minseok could know freeze things to the point they became brittle though it still took quiet a few minutes. 

"Jun, I'm going to look around to see if there's another way in or other zombies to worry about." Jongdae said as he started to jog off. 

"Maybe try and zap a generator on your way?" Minseok called out. 

"Not how it works" Jongdae called back just as the metal under Minseok's hands started to make crackling sounds. 

A few minutes later Minseok stepped back and a few quick stomps had it break away completely. Cheering Junmyeon quickly went to call Jongdae back while Minseok pulled away the chain and took a breather from the energy it took. Lifting the grid the three went in, flashlights out as they traversed into the aisles. Other than spoiled goods nothing seemed to be amiss Junymeon staying clear of the produce section and instead opted to make sure the aisles were clear.  
He found a bottle of water and carried it with him as an impromptu weapon, his eyes roaming the possible things available. 'It's stocked very well.' He mused to himself wondering how exactly the place hadn't been picked clean by looters or even the army beforehand. Thinking of the army Junmyeon started to wonder if maybe they were doing everything wrong.  
It was safer to stay at home, but it was entirely possible the army had put up operations and would see them as a threat seeing they were exposed to the zombies. Not to mention having there abilities stronger than what was allowed.  
Stuck in his thoughts Junmyeon mindlessly picked up cans that they'd predetermined to obtain. It was probably due to this that he didn't notice the eyes staring back at him. They looked as if they contained there own light and it would've shocked him more if he wasn't suddenly blinded. 

"Ack-!" Yelling out Junmyeon stumbled back as his eyes burnt fiercely from blinding light suddenly flashed in his face. 

"Jun?!" Jongdae's voice called out. Running feet nearby made Junmyeon tense up, a moment later a body rammed into his making him fall back with a painful thud. 

"What the-"

"Don't move! Don't move or I'll let loose!" A shockingly deep voice demanded right in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon's jaw hurt from where he hit it against the concrete, his thoughts bleary as he distantly felt as if he could see the one in front of him through the dampness under him from the fallen water.

"Leave us alone kid." Minseok growled though it sounded closer to trying to talk the said kid down. 

"Yeah, and let you go back to your guys? We saw where you came from!"

"Leave us alone, stop following us!" Another lighter voice called somewhere beside Junmyeon and it struck him then that these people were scared, of them! 

But why? They hadn't been violent, let alone knew they were there. Who were the guys they were even referring to? 

"H-hey, I don't know who you're talking about but we won't hurt you" Junmyeon groaned out managing to blink away a couple of spots from his eyesight. Above him he could see a too tall person standing in front of him with there hood up. A spray can in there hand which they had pointed towards Minseok and Jongdae. The other person was shorter than Jongdae and there hair was a bright gold, again as if light was coming from them. There eyes were on Junmyeon as if searching his face for something before hardening. 

"We can't trust too easily." They muttered, and suddenly heat came from the tallest followed by a hiss and a burst of flames.

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, I struggled with this one for some reason

"No!"

Bolting to action Junmyeon lunged, his hand thrown up as he controlled the water from the fallen bottle.

"Chanyeol watch out!" The blonde shoved the male aside as the water moved at will causing the two to slip and crash into a shelf. The spray can fell, Chanyeol somehow managing to have the liquid inside burst into flame as it dropped. It bounced and spread the flames along the floor. Minseok was quick to rush forward, to grapple with the taller while Junmyeon steered the liquid away from the shelves to possible cause a large fire. 

"Don't hurt him!" The blonde yelled, yelping as Jongdae grabbed his wrist and sent a shock through his arm. Junmyeon could see that Minseok and the guy named Chanyeol were emitting steam yet Minseok's frost steadily crept over the other in surprising speed. 

"We aren't here to hurt you you little shit!" Minseok suddenly screamed, letting go and getting off looking as if he were ready to kick him. "Do you think it's okay to try and burn and blind people?!" "Min stop it." Junmyeon pulled the irate male back and towards Jongdae who hugged around his chest to both hold him back and calm him down. Sighing Junmyeon turned back towards the two males

"I'm Junmyeon, and that's my husband Jongdae." Junmyeon said introducing themselves, the two males glancing between them before nodding. Chanyeol cleared his throat before doing something odd. He sat up and pulled long legs into a criss cross to finally look at them dead on. 

"I'm Chanyeol; and this is Baekhyun my- friend." Chanyeol muttered in the end, Junmyeon's brows raising slightly at Baekhyun's very visible pout. 

"We came here to get medicine."  
"Hey-" Baekhyun tried to interject but Chanyeol continued. 

"It's for Baekhyun, he really needs it and. We're sorry!" He apologized all in a rush. "It's just these guys that we were with- not anymore! We didn't do the things they did, so we had to leave. But they keep toying with us." 

"Shut up" Baekhyun hissed, punching Chanyeol's arm in a bid to get him to be quiet, but the damage had already been done. 

Junmyeon stepped forward to help them both up to there feet. "Here. We're sorry we scared you badly. This place is a bit eerie in a way." He smiled amicably to the two. Chanyeol more ready to accept the courtesy as he grinned wide easily. 

"Yeah. We couldn't believe we found this place." He nodded, "Had to get those lurkers locked into the office room though." 

"Lurkers?" Jongdae questioned, coming up to hug around Junmyeon's waist protectively. The two younger males seemed taken aback by the affection, and Baekhyun's brows shot up the moment Jongdae's nose dipped into Junmyeon's neck to get more of his scent. 

"Uh- yeah..Those people that are all look like hollow knights infected." Chanyeol coughed out, his legs striding off to grab at a few cans Junmyeon had been looking at before. 

"Oh, we call them zombies." Junmyeon hummed aloud returning the fallen water to it's bottle. 

"Seriously?" Baekhyun snorted. 

All eyes turned to him and even Minseok who'd calmed down seemed rather confused at the tone. Baekhyun glanced between everyone and absolutely 'glowed'. His entire body seeming to emit the same peach tone as his reddening skin. 

"I mean- cmon, aren't zombies kind of cliche?" He huffed, throwing his arms about as if to make his point. "They aren't like any zombie i've seen in movies anyways, and like some of them aren't even completely human!" 

There was some silence before Jongdae shrugged. "All I know is that they're fucking terrifying and I need a chocolate bar." 

Something about those words seemed to ease the group further, Minseok still shot daggers at Chanyeol and kept a wide berth as they agreed to search for food and medicine together; though this could be due to the fact of there duality.

All things considered the small group found themselves getting along well with each other as they went about securing there food supply and then on to the pharmacy to get the medicine they may need in the future. Junmyeon stood in front of the shelf of various suppressants and birth control with a slight and worried frown. His fingers skating over the lids when a hand suddenly grabbed a bottle right next to him.

Jumping he turned to see Baekhyun shove the bottle into his jacket; he didn't even know if the latter had really looked at it.

"What?" Baekhyun mumbled when there eyes caught. "I made sure to take as much as I think I'll need like you guys said."

Throwing up his hands in surrender Junmyeon quickly shook his head. "No no, I'm not judging. I was just thinking you must be pretty lucky to just choose whatever off the shelves." He explained, the jealousy in his tone a bit surprising to even himself. He was about to apologize but Min's hand on his back made him turn away once again.

"We have everything, Chanyeol says any more in the cars and it'll burst on the way back." Minseok smiled, obviously the threat of no food had been forestalled for just a bit longer in his mind.

"Good stuff, Baekhyun? Let's get going once you have everything."

"I've got it." Baekhyun muttered gruffly walking quickly past the two to leave them wondering if they said something wrong.

Once outdoors again Junmyeon felt as if he could breathe. The stuffy air inside was unsurprisingly starting to make him nauseated. Taking a deep breath in he blinked a bit surprised as he stared up at the sky to see it was crystal clear.

"What's the matter?" Jongdae called out jogging over from the car to take his hand.

"I just- it's probably nothing." Junmyeon said gently waving goodbye to Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were going there separate ways. It was silently agreed that they'd go there separate ways, probably for the best as Chanyeol had taken to chatting Minseok's ear off on how he had gotten his ice ability so strong. Apparently the two had only been rid of there collars recently which gave hope that the government was still functioning somehow.

"Bye bye." Chanyeol waved a long limb as Junmyeon closed his door waving back, Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanging a few words before the group officially parted from each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The air was hot and muggy despite the moon being at it's full peak in the dark skies. Chanyeol wiped away the dribble of water gathered at his chin, his eyes stuck on the shambling group of zombies that barely spared a glance to the low light coming from the window.

It had been too long in Chanyeol's mind since the last time he'd enjoyed staying up late just because he was jamming out on his guitar or dominating in the latest mod for GTA alongside Baekhyun. Now these late nights were due to the fact he was scared.  
Scared that they would wake up with a hoard of zombies around them.  
Scared that the people they ran from would be back.  
Scared that one day Baekhyun would be gone. Just like the others. 

Squeezing his eyes shut Chanyeol let out a breath, a puff of smoke going with it, as he turned an empty water bottle around in his hands. 

"Yah elf, I can hear your brooding from here." Baekhyun's voice gruffed out from behind him. 

Chanyeol looked away from the window and towards Baekhyun laying out on one of two beds with a road map and comics opened up around him. Smiling lightly Chanyeol pulled closed a heavy curtain to be able to block out the light of the motel lamp completely. 

"Don't call me elf you dwarf." Chanyeol drawled, hopping away from the window to flop over Baekhyun's legs. 

"Agh! Chan- ma legs! I can't feel ma legs!" Baekhyun wheezed dramatically. 

Laughing Chanyeol took a forgotten pillow to toss at Baekhyun's head. This resulted in a wrestling match as the both of them rolled around in the bed trying to pin each other, inevitably Baekhyun was pinned on the floor with Chanyeol smirking above him. 

"Gotcha~" Chanyeol teased, laughing more as Baekhyun spluttered and smacked his knees to be let loose.

"You're too heavy" Baekhyun huffed, making a valiant effort in showing how heavy Chanyeol was. Forgetting the fact earlier that day he had prodded Chanyeol for being too light. 

Chuckling Chanyeol stuck out his tongue playfully gasping as Baekhyun lunged to grab at his tongue. On reflex he grabbed the others wrists and pinned them to his chest.  
Quickly, too quickly for Chanyeol's mind the room got quiet and the two looked back at each other. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun's frown eased which became a confused blush.

Baehyun's face turning a shade of red that couldn't be ignored, but instead of takling about it Chanyeol swallowed thickly. They had moments like this, him and Baekhyun. Where a moment of silence will wash over them and Chanyeol had to mentally check to make sure they were still in reality. 

"I- I'll go and see if the doors are locked well." Chanyeol says gruffly, getting off of Baekhyun quickly to take long strides out of the room not seeing Baekhyun cover his face with a pillow to scream in.

Leaving the room Chanyeol carefully pushed it closed and started down the hall of the small motel. The main lights were out as electricity had been the first to go, leaving the hallway to be illuminated by a wide spread low gas lights. He went from the second floor to the first, knocking on a certain door just to hear the grunts and groans rise momentarily as the creatures within heard the sound.   
They were absolutely disgusting Chanyeol had made up his mind, and he was sour that he simply couldn't do away with them. He held his breath to avoid the growing scent of decay, and wondered if it was possible spores or the like would start rising in the air and make them sick. 

As he was contemplating getting sheets from another room to stuff in the cracks the air shifted suddenly, the sound of glass shattering making him duck reflexively and his eyes widened as he felt the flames of a moltov at his feet. 

"Ah- shit!" Gasping he scrambled back as his pants legs caught into flames, barely managing to out it before a hard force knocked him into the wall. 

'Dying...I'm dying!'   
Chanyeol thought as his mind reeled, his head feeling too much that it had been split right open as he struggled to see beyond the black dots from his eyes. 

"Took long enough." An all too familiar voice sneered, Chanyeol not needing to see to know a girl named Lisa was right over him, probably taking delight in seeing him in pain. 

"Hurry and get him up. Where's the small one? Go search for him" Another voice barked, multiple footsteps surrounding and running past. 

"N-no! Stop!" Chanyeol pleaded, his voice all too far away to his own ears as he struggled against the hands hauling him up from the floor. 

"I'm the only one! Its only me-!"

"Bullshit." Lisa hissed, the blonde haired girl someone yanking him up and against the wall. His head slamming against the wall for a second time. 

"I-I swear, I swear it. Lisa- stop, I can't breath" Chanyeol gasped out feeling his collar constrict around his neck. 

Lisa made an ugly sound of contempt and dropped him, another pair of feet coming forward and a person whistled lowly impressed.   
"Damn, you know the boss only wanted us to question him right?" They said, Chanyeol shrinking away from hands going to his head. Something sticky was dripping into his eyes and he honestly wanted to cry. 

"Hey, it's me Yeol hyung." The hands whispered.

Forcing himself to look Chanyeol looked into a familiar face that adorned rainbow colored hair. "S-sehun? What're- why..?"   
'Why are you with them?' Chanyeol wanted to say but he was losing consciousness quickly despite knowing he needed to keep awake. Dying from brunt force trauma in the apocalypse. At least it wasn't dumb like choking on a walnut. 

"Chanyeol!" Sehun's voice hissed through the fog of Chanyeol's mind.   
The ground was strangely smaller than what Chanyeol remembered, and it was bumping. 

"How is he?" Baekhyun's voice came from in front of him, and this time he really did cry, spluttering through the tears as he tried to reach for the other.

"Woah, don't move." Sehun was telling him, "Get a hold of yourself, you're okay now." 

The words were spoken a moment too soon as Baekhyun suddenly cursed and a force slammed against the thing Chanyeol now knew was some car. This fact was rather sobering as Chanyeol gripped unto Sehun or maybe it was himself as the car swerved.

"What-?"  
'What happened?' Chanyeol questioned, and thank god Baekhyun could read his mind somehow as he heard the other explain as his ears became clearer.

"I heard those fuckers coming after me- shit!" Another hard swerve and the car jolted up and fell back to earth with a thud. Seriously what was happening outside?  
"I blinded Youngjae and some other bastard when they tried to- jump me. Chanyeol I told you so Lisa was gonna bite you in the ass one day" Baekhyun's voice rose into a yell, Chanyeol watching him stick his head out to yell back at whoever was chasing them. 

"Go down towards the highway," Sehun said stretching his hand to point properly. "There's a bunch of cars and that monster truck won't be able to get through." 

Taking the advise Baekhyun made a hard turn to the right that had them all hold there breaths as the car threatened to tip over. A hard shove to there back and Chanyeol knew they were calling it close. Why were they even so obsessed with them in the first place? He breaks up with a girl one time and somehow it's life and death.   
At this point Chanyeol wanted to roll over and try to ignore the fast and furious remake currently happening to him. All they needed now was for some truck to explode. 

"There it is." Baekhyun murmured above the sound of the speeding cars, Chanyeol peeking behind them to see a person who looked suspiciously like Lisa's older brother driving the behemoth of a car chasing them. 

The sound of metal grating against metal and alarm blaring before they seemed to get through a swarm of cars with a pop. 

Sehun groaned out in relief, going slack beside Chanyeol expressing how they all felt. 

"How did you find us?" Chanyeol asked after five minutes of silence among them. 

Sehun glanced to him before straightening with a tight set to his jaw. "Jackson and Yugyeom found this supermarket and said it was loaded with food." Sehun said tightly "The group got bigger after you guys, left and apparently sharing the loot with other survivors wasn't wanted. Someone saw you guys and followed you." 

"Shit." Stomach knotting strangely at the news Chanyeol looked to Baek, but the behind profile of his friend wasn't giving him any hints. 

"I feel sorry for the other poor guys they saw." Sehun said, and this time Baekhyun did tense up. The car almost coming to a halt before it stalled and sped up even more in the mess of abandoned cars.

"Hey, watch your driving!" Sehun snapped clearly nervous about another chase. 

"They're going to track down those guys." Baekhyun muttered. 

"What? Which guys? Who're you talking about?" Sehun asked confused looking between the two. 

Ignoring him for the moment Chanyeol scooted forward glad at least he wasn't dizzy. "Should we-"

"We aren't going back" Baekhyun said crisply, turning to stare back at him with a resolute defiance to the notion. It was fleeting but Chanyeol could clearly see the fear, along with concern, and for the first time Chanyeol realized Baekhyun was scared for him like how he was to the latter.   
Swallowing a bitter taste Chanyeol sat back, deciding to simply focus on keeping awake in the current nightmare they were living in.


End file.
